The Book of Love Story 3
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Bagi Leon Koejima, menyukai dan mencintai wanita yang lebih superior daripada dirinya sendiri adalah sebuah paradigma yang unik. Dia harus bertahan dan mengalah di banyak waktu. Namun dia tidak pernah berpikir hidup tanpa wanita itu; karena hidup tanpa Meiko Sakine sama saja dengan hidup tanpa oksigen. Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story" RnR? Warning Inside!
1. Lembar Pertama

**HAAAI minna-chamaaa~ apa kabar semuanya? Masih puasa? :) Kalo iya, alhamdulillah yaa~ susuhantu(?) #dibuangkecomberan.**

**Ehem, jadi ... sesuai permintaan beberapa reader, saya "menghadiahkan" trikuel The Book of Love Story. Kuel-kuelnya banyak banget ya? #cumaduawoi #disepak. Dengan judul yang sama, dengan nomor urut terakhir dari trilogi The Book of Love Story :) sejujurnya aku senang banget nulis genre kayak gini! Action-Romance itu selalu enak ditulis dan dibaca, dechu~ #apanya.**

**Tadinya saya mau publish ini awal Juli, tapi karena sesuatu terjadi, yah ... jadi saya menundanya hehe #plok.**

**HENTAI!**

**Saya sudah mendapat perhatian Anda. Baca WARNING-nya ya :) yang gak kuat sama crack-pair, silakan pencet tombol back~ **

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 3**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story"

Leon x Meiko

WARNING!

Abal, nggak jelas, sungguh absurd, (maybe) CRACK-PAIR, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story 1 & 2 ada di profile saya silakan dicek ;)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**1 **of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya!"

Suara letusan balon, pita-pita dan bunga-bungaan yang berhamburan memenuhi ruangan suci itu. Tempat di mana kedua orang yang saling mencintai mengikat janji sehidup semati. Saling memasang cincin satu sama lain. Memulai hidup baru dengan orang yang kaucintai. Sungguh membahagiakan, bukan?

Seperti pasangan di altar itu.

Sang mempelai pria menggenggam erat jemari sang mempelai wanita. Tatapan mereka berdua sama—bahagia. Binar mata yang mereka tunjukkan benar-benar jernih. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar begitu kentara.

"Nggak kusangka, akhirnya Len menikah juga…," ringis seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ terang dengan pandangan sok terharu dan mengusap kedua matanya seolah-olah dia menangis. Di sebelahnya, lelaki berambut keperakan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya terhadap reaksi teman sekaontornya yang menurutnya lebay dan berlebihan tersebut.

"Hentikan itu, Leon," tegur lelaki berambut keperakan itu jengah. "Kau berkata seolah-olah Len bakal langsung punya anak besok."

Leon Koejima terkekeh. "Bukan hal yang mustahil sih."

Piko Utatane, nama lelaki itu tertawa. "Dasar jomblo."

Mendengar 'kata sakti' itu, Leon sontak memelototi Piko yang dengan tenangnya malah meneguk sampanye yang disediakan di konter minuman. "Kau juga samanya. Jomblo."

Piko hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Jomblo antara kau dan aku itu berbeda."

Leon mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

Piko nyengir. "Beda kasta. Kau jomblo merana, kalau aku jomblo terhormat."

Lelaki beriris biru itu meringis lalu memelototi temannya itu dengan _death glare_ khasnya. Enak saja, sejak kapan pula status jomblo memiliki kasta? Bagaimana jika yang sudah memiliki pasangan? Ada kasta pasangan merana dan pasangan terhomat juga, gitu? Terkadang, Leon sungguh tidak mengerti logika Piko di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang waktunya pelemparan bunga!" suara MC wanita di depan sana menyadarkan kedua lelaki tampan itu. "Ayo, gadis-gadis yang masih sendiri, marilah ikut bergabung! Siapa tahu jika kau mendapatkan bunga, kau akan segera mendapatkan jodohmu!" promosinya lagi.

Sontak, para gadis yang kelihatannya memang ehem, jomblo, segera maju ke depan—tempat di mana Miku Hatsu—ah bukan, Miku Kagamine akan melemparkan bunganya. Gadis toska itu tersenyum lebar melihat keantusiasan para gadis itu, langsung memprovokasi mereka dengan suara manisnya, "Ayo! Lomba dapat, ya! Berdesak-desakan juga nggak apa kok! Ahahaha!"

Leon menghela nafas prihatin. "Aku tidak mengerti. Mana ada dapat jodoh hanya karena mendapatkan sebuket tanaman yang bisa kaubeli di toko bunga sebrang kantor? Menggelikan."

Piko mendengus tertawa. "Namanya juga cewek. Mereka lebih senang pakai hati dibanding logika, kan?"

"Ya sih," aku Leon. "Tapi kali ini aku sungguh tak habis pikir."

"Apanya yang tak habis pikir?"

Suara seksi itu membuat kedua lelaki tadi terlonjak—dan menatap ke sumber suara. Segera saja manik mata mereka mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat—dengan iris sewarna yang cantik. Terlihat sangat-amat memesona dengan gaun merah satin yang dipadukan dengan sepatu tingginya—menambah kesan dewasa. Terlihat sangat mencolok, karena dia adalah—

"Meiko!" desah Piko dengan nada memuja. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang!"

"Mana mungkin 'kan," Meiko Sakine menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Masa' aku tidak datang ke pernikahan Len, si teman seruanganku itu? Haha." Lalu dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman cemerlang yang memamerkan gigi-gigi putih dan rapinya. Membuat kecantikannya berkali-kali lipat lebih terlihat.

Leon Koejima terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana di hadapan wanita yang selalu menjadi pujaan hatinya. Belum lagi, Meiko benar-benar terlihat cantik. Yah, di hari-hari biasa, polisi wanita paling cantik se-Tokyo itu memang selalu memesona. Tetapi hari ini, dia luar biasa.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum tentangku, Botak."

Terkesikap, Leon mengerjap. Lalu menelengkan kepalanya menghadap wanita itu ragu—apakah benar 'Botak' itu ditujukan untuknya atau bukan. "Aku?"

Meiko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Botak dan bodoh, kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak botak!" geram Leon setengah merenggut. "Dan … apa katamu tadi? Bodoh? Kaulupa ya, aku akan dinaikkan pangkat sebentar lagi?"

Meiko nyengir. "Apa hubungannya dengan IQ, hah? Hahaha," wanita cantik itu menepuk bahu Leon dengan sikap bersahabat. "Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Leon menghela nafas, pasrah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membedakannya."

Meiko memutar badannya—menghadap Piko yang masih memandangi kerumunan gadis di depan sana. "Pelemparan bunga, eh?"

Piko mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah. Dan menurut Leon, hal itu menggelikan."

Meiko mengangkat kedua alisnya—menatap Leon dari ekor matanya. "Oh? Dan kenapa itu?"

"Karena," jawab Leon dengan nada menjelaskan. "Tidak masuk akal, bukan; kau menangkap bunga demi mendapatkan jodoh? Rasanya agak terlalu …"

"Kau hanya tidak habis pikir, eh?" tebak Meiko. "Aku juga."

"Wow," Piko bersiul takjub. "Saat anjing dan kucing satu pikiran. Keren."

Leon menahan tawanya, sementara Meiko sudah siap meradang. "Aku tidak sepikiran dengan orang bodoh!"

"Yeah, yang benar saja, Meiko," cengir Leon. "Tidak ada salahnya bodoh … walau hanya kadang-kadang."

"Aku menolak." tegas Meiko.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Leon pura-pura lelah. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan, hm?"

Leon menyeringai saat Meiko menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik. "Apa?"

"_Well_, kaubilang, aku hanya tak habis pikir, eh?" Leon manggut-manggut menatap kerumunan gadis itu yang berteriak kecewa saat Miku mengerjai mereka dengan menarik kembali bunga yang hendak dilemparkannya. "Bagaimana kalau isi taruhannya, jika kau mendapatkan buket bunga itu, berarti kau bukan orang bodoh sepertiku, dan aku mengakui bahwa akulah yang bodoh?"

Meiko tertawa. "Kau? Mengakui dirimu bodoh? Kau baru saja melakukannya!"

"Ayolah," Leon masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Jangan bilang kautakut?"

Mendengar 'kata sakti' itu, sontak Meiko menggeram. "Aku tidak takut."

Leon melipat tangannya di dada. "Lakukanlah kalau begitu."

Meiko memutar kedua bola matanya—lalu mengangsurkan gelas sampanyenya pada Leon. "_Watch, and learn_, okay?"

Leon menerima gelas sampanye wanita itu dan menyeringai. "_Wish you luck_."

Meiko melenggang pergi, "_I don't need a wish from you. I can wish it myself_."

Leon bersiul mendengar jawaban pedas wanita itu—dan menatap punggungnya menjauh—mendekati kerumunan gadis itu.

"Gila, Leon," Piko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Menantang Meiko Sakine, sama saja menantang macan utusan Tuhan."

Leon tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tahu."

Piko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau memang bodoh."

Leon menyeringai. "Bodoh saat jatuh cinta itu indah lho. Tahu tidak?" lalu lelaki itu menyulangi Piko dengan sampanye milik Meiko, dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Piko mendengus. Konyol. "Menurutmu begitu? Menggelikan."

"Katakan itu lagi ketika kau tidak sedang memandangi Rin Kagamine, Piko."

Skakmat.

Piko terdiam dan memicing pada temannya itu. Sungguh, terkadang Leon Koejima bisa mematikan suatu opini hanya dengan satu-dua kata.

Di sisi lain, wanita berambut cokelat itu memerhatikan buket bunga yang dipegang Miku di depan sana. Tatapannya fokus—seperti elang yang hendak memangsa buruannya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, yaa! Satu … dua … Tiga!"

Buket bunga di pegangan Miku terlempar begitu saja dari atas altar. Membuat gadis-gadis itu langsung menyerbu ke depan dengan heboh dan berisik.

"Kyaa! Bunga itu milikku!"

"Minggir!"

"Bunga itu milikku!"

"Jangan sikut bajuku!"

Ribut-ribut yang biasa, namun wanita berambut cokelat itu hanya menatap buket bunga yang melayang di udara itu dalam diam; sibuk membuat perhitungan di kepalanya. Ketika bunga itu hendak diraih, segera saja wanita berambut cokelat itu melengsek masuk ke dalam—ke dalam kerumunan itu dan mendorong dengan halus para gadis di depannya, lalu dia meloncat menyentuh pita yang menjadi penyangga buket bunga itu—

Dan dia mendapatkannya.

"Horee! Meiko-san!" seru Miku yang bahagia melihat wanita seperti Meiko mau memperebutkan bunga. Wanita toska itu menepuk tangannya.

Meiko mendarat dengan anggun di tengah ruangan. Lalu memamerkan buket bunga yang didapatnya kepada para penonton yang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuknya—tidak mengindahkan para gadis lain yang merenggut kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan bunga tersebut.

Leon Koejima hanya tersenyum saat Meiko mengacungkan tinju pada dirinya. Sebenarnya, Leon juga sudah tahu kalau Meiko pasti bisa mendapatkannya.

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Meiko saat berada tepat di depan lelaki _blonde_ itu. Memamerkan buket bunga di depannya; dia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku menunggu."

Leon menghela nafas putus asa. "Kurasa, ini yang namanya senjata makan tuan."

Meiko tertawa. "Lakukan."

Leon menatap manik mata kecokelatan di hadapannya. Mata cantik yang membuatnya jatuh cinta saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kepolisian Tokyo. Mata yang selalu menemani mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang khas dan … anggap saja Leon masokis, tapi tatapan itu yang selalu dirindukannya.

Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan lebih superior dibanding dirinya.

Dan Leon tahu, hal itu bodoh.

Jadi, lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku memang bodoh."

**To Be Continue**

**Ini ceritanya pas Len-Miku baru nikah ya :'D (p.s : Baca The Book of Love Story 2 untuk lebih jelasnya) **

**Sejujurnya, pas nulis ini, aku agak nggak pede, karena pairingnya JARAAANG banget. Aku pembuat LeonMeiko pertama (setelah membuat GakuAoki pertama hiks- *nasib sering naksir crack-pair*) dan gatau harus bangga apa kagak (hahaha XP)**

**Oh, ya. Saya akan menampilkan konflik yang mungkin agak mirip dengan The Book of Love Story yang pertama (yang Kaito x Miku) jadi, bersiaplah! #pukulpukulgong (?)**

**Sip, berminat mereview? :)**

**V**

**V**


	2. Lembar Kedua

**Heyhooo readers! Maaf atas keterlambatan update sehari, yak. Seharusnya ini diupdate setiap Sabtu malam. Tapi karena terjadi sesuatu, saya menundanya hingga hari ini. Gomen ne?**

**Ehm, masih pada puasa? Nggak kerasa banget ya bentar lagi lebaran *wipe tears* #lebay. Dan... yay! Dapet THR (Tugas Hari Raya) yang menumpuk! :')**

**O ya, mengenai chap ini... sebenernya ini udah permulaan awal konflik kok :3 saya sengaja mempercepat supaya... #sensor.**

**Baik, happy reading!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 3**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story"

Leon x Meiko

WARNING!

Abal, nggak jelas, sungguh absurd, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story 1 & 2 ada di profile saya silakan dicek ;)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**2 **of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang gelap di kota Tokyo yang bersuhu rendah—musim dingin telah tiba. Plang-plang di pertokoan silih berganti tulisan dari 'Diskon Musim Gugur' menjadi 'Diskon Natal dan Tahun Baru' semua lampu dan distrik terlihat sibuk.

Termasuk kantor kepolisian yang ada di tengah kota itu.

"Haah," desah Leon Koejima sambil meneguk ocha panasnya di atas meja. "Ini baru awal Desember, lho. Cuaca jadi aneh, ya?"

Di sebelahnya, Piko hanya angkat bahu. "Begitulah. Padahal kukira suhunya takkan sedingin ini," pria perak itu meringis. "Aku nggak bawa sarung tangan. Bego banget, deh."

Leon ngakak. "Sedia payung sebelum hujan makanya."

Piko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mana ada hujan di musim salju, dasar bodoh."

Kali ini Leon menatapnya iba. "Itu peribahasa, Sayang."

Piko bergidik. "Aku tidak tahu kejombloanmu setragis itu sampai berpindah orientasi seksual."

Leon tersedak. "Sekalipun memang benar, aku juga bakal pilih-pilih, kali."

**Grek!**

"Pagi, semuaa!" sapaan hangat itu membuat Leon dan Piko menoleh—lalu mendapati wanita cantik berambut cokelat menatap mereka dengan rekahan di bibir. "Pagi yang indah, ya?"

Leon tersenyum dalam hati. Memang.

"Meiko!" panggil Leon tersenyum. "Pagi ini indah karena kau ada di sini!"

Meiko tertawa. "Simpan rayuanmu, Tuan. Aku sedang berusaha serius di sini."

Leon terkekeh kaku. Seandainya Meiko tahu, yang tadi itu bukan rayuan ….

Piko menampakkan ekspresi ingin muntah. "Ih, Leon. Barusan kau memanggilku 'Sayang', lalu kini merayu Meiko? Kau ini apa sih? Biseks?"

Leon menyeringai—merasa ada kesempatan memperesktrim segalanya. "Aku triseks. Suka sama cewek, cowok, dan tumbuhan."

Piko memberenggut.

"Aku tidak tahu kau fudanshi," gelak Meiko tertawa puas. Leon berhenti menyeringai. Kini menyesali perkataannya yang nggak jaim itu di hadapan wanita yang disukainya.

"Bukan, tahu. Tadi itu hanya bercanda." Leon menggerutu.

Meiko tertawa tanpa suara. "Ya sudah terserah. Toh aku nggak peduli sama orientasi seksualmu."

Sip, lain kali Leon akan jaim di depan wanita yang suka mengintimidasi ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau ke sini, Meiko. Ada apa?" tanya Piko menetralkan suasana.

"Oh, ini lho," wanita berambut cokelat itu memamerkan map yang ada di tangannya pada dua lelaki di hadapannya. "Ada kasus baru."

Leon mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kasus baru? Sepenting itu sampai harus melibatkan aku dan Piko?"

Meiko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi memang benar."

Leon tersenyum dalam hati. Tentu saja.

"Kasus apa?" tanya Piko kalem.

Meiko membuka berkas-berkas di dalam map itu. "Hm, semacam terorisme," matanya yang cerah memandangi kedua lelaki di hadapannya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto yang taka sing di mata mereka berdua.

"Lho dia kan…," Piko mengernyit.

"Shin Kaiga, artis muda yang sedang naik daun itu 'kan?" tebak Leon mengamati postur wajah foto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia juga pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kaiga Corporation." Piko menambahi.

Meiko Sakine mengangguk. "Baru-baru ini, dia melapor pada kita," terangnya. "Katanya dia mendapat semacam terror mengerikan."

"Seperti apa?"

Meiko nampak muram. "Surat ancaman berupa penculikan dan pembunuhan dari sms, telpon, dan yang paling parah, dia dikirimi bom di dalam sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus rapi sewaktu acara pertemuan dengan fans kemarin."

Leon berdecak. "Maksudmu, kita harus mencari pelakunya dari jutaan fans Shin Kaiga, gitu?"

Piko menggeleng. Investigator muda itu mengamati lampiran yang Meiko pegang. "Tidak selalu fans. Bisa saja ini hanya kedok agar identitas si Pelaku tidak ketahuan, dan menumbuhkan asumsi bahwa pelakunya berasal dari fans."

Meiko menatap Piko kagum. "Investigator memang teliti, ya!"

Mau tak mau, ada yang berdesir di hati Leon saat melihat wanita pujaannya memuji lelaki lain. Di depannya, pula.

Tch, sabaaar, Leon.

"Jadi," Leon berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Kita akan melindungi Shin Kaiga untuk sementara waktu?"

"Ya," angguk Meiko. "Kau yang ditugaskan melakukannya, bersamaku, dan Oliver Stewart."

"Oliver … siapa?" Leon mengernyit. Asing dengan nama yang disebutkan itu.

"Dia seorang agen dari Amerika. Shin memintanya berjaga untuknya." Meiko menjelaskan.

"Hmm," Leon mengangguk paham. "Dia parnoan banget, ya. Sampai menyewa agen segala."

Meiko tertawa renyah. "Siapapun akan parnoan jika diterror sedemikian parah, Bodoh."

Piko menghela nafas. "Terkadang, aku juga ingin turun ke misi seperti kalian. Jadi investigator di balik layar sambil menikmati teh itu tidak selalu menyenangkan."

Leon menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Nikmati saja posisimu. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa keahlianmu lebih ada di otak."

Piko mendengus. "Ya, sih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len nggak masuk?" tanya Leon.

"Nggak tuh," cengir Meiko. "Ruanganku jadi sepi deh. Dia ambil cuti."

"LEN KAGAMINE AMBIL CUTI?!" seru Leon dan Piko serempak. Len Kagamine bukanlah jenis orang yang bakal cuti walau ada badai menerjang rumahnya. Pria itu sungguh-sungguh menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai polisi.

Dan sekarang dia cuti.

"Hee, pengantin baru, sih." decak Leon.

Meiko mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap layar ponsel. "Letnan Gumone menyuruh kita ke bawah, Leon. Oliver Stewart sudah sampai."

"Oke." Leon mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kami ke bawah dulu, Piko."

Piko mengangguk. "Selamat bertugas."

* * *

Leon memencet tombol lift. Tidak sadar dirinya diperhatikan oleh wanita berambut cokelat di sampingnya. Matanya menyipit.

"Kau tidak merasa gentar dengan kasus ini?" tanyanya melepas kegamangan.

Leon menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Ini sudah tugas kita, yang seharusnya melindungi dan mengabdi demi keamanan warga negerinya, 'kan?"

Meiko mengulum senyum. "Oh, menurutmu begitu?" ekspresinya tampak lucu.

Leon mengangguk mantap. "Sejak kecil, aku selalu kagum dengan para polisi. Menurutku mereka keren. Tidak takut mati demi melindungi dan menjaga apa yang benar. Pahlawan versi modern."

Meiko tertegun mendengar penjelasan heroik dan polos itu. Tidak menyangka, Leon Koejima yang selalu terlihat santai, ternyata memiliki jiwa yang berani.

Heh.

Meiko tersenyum miring. Ada sesuatu yang memang menarik hatinya terhadap lelaki konyol itu. Meiko tahu betul, dirinya dan Leon memang sering beradu argumen tidak penting, dan kadang-kadang sampai memicu pertengkaran kecil segala. Tapi hal itu tidak berhenti membuatnya merasa penasaran kok.

Naif kalau Meiko berpikir dirinya tidak menarik. Dia menarik; bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran polisi. Beberapa kali dia sempat ditawari biro model majalah dan semacamnya, yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya. Dan semakin naïf jika dirinya berpikir para lelaki teman sekantornya memang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Jujur, Meiko merasa jengah pada awalnya, namun begitu dia bertemu dengan Leon Koejima, semuanya berubah.

Yah, walau dia tahu sih, lelaki itu berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Meiko. Karena sampai sekarang, lelaki yang benar-benar tidak terpengaruh pesonanya hanya satu orang.

Kaito Shion.

Hati wanita itu berdesir sedikit mengingat nama lelaki berambut biru yang tampan, tenang, dan pendiam itu. Matanya meredup. Ada kalanya, dia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sosok kalem yang sangat baik hati.

Dia teman yang baik. Teman baik dari Leon Koejima.

Yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

* * *

Ruangan berukuran delapan kali delapan meter yang dingin karena terpaan udara AC itu nampak sepi kalau saja suara dorongan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan.

"Permisi."

"Masuk."

**Krieet ….**

Leon dan Meiko memasuki ruangan itu; Meiko mendahului Leon yang berjalan di belakangnya, menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Matanya menyorot dua sosok di sofa putih yang ada di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja kaca, terdapat dua cangkir teh panas dan setoples kue kering. Hmm, ruang eksekutif memang berbeda, catat Leon dalam hati.

Sepertinya wanita di depannya sependapat, karena wanita cantik itu langsung terkagum-kagum dengan lukisan yang tampak mahal di sebelah kiri di sudut ruangan besar itu. "Sepertinya tempat ini enak untuk tidur."

Letnan Gumone, yang ada di tengah ruangan itu tersenyum lebar. "Memang. Kau boleh memakainya kapan-kapan, Sakine."

Dalam hati, Leon menggerutu. Giliran Meiko yang berkomentar seenaknya, malah disambut cengiran lebar begitu. Pakai ditawari fasilitas, lagi. Sementara dirinya masih ingat pernah dimarahi atasannya itu hanya karena terlambat tiga menit. TIGA MENIT, dan bosnya itu sama sekali tidak terima alasan Leon yang waktu itu terlambat memang karena ada masalah di stasiun. Demi Tuhan, betapa diskriminasi sosial dan gender masih ada di sini. Tak henti-henti Leon memaki-maki.

"Waah, bos baik sekali!" decak Meiko. "Kayaknya Letnan Gumone adalah atasan terbaik sepanjang masa, eh?"

Leon hampir memutar kedua bola matanya. Terbaik sepanjang masa? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Kau bisa saja, Sakine." Gumone terkekeh. Lalu berdeham. "Koejima," suara berat atasannya itu menyadarkannya. "Duduk. Kau juga, Sakine."

Kedua polisi itu duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi. Mungkin sekitar lima sentimeter di atas Leon yang tingginya 175 sentimeter, memiliki iris mata kuning tua yang dalam, dan berambut _blonde_. Sekilas, laki-laki itu agak mirip dengan Len, yang membedakan hanyalah warna mata, tinggi badan, dan perban yang melintang di mata sebelah kanannya.

_Dia pasti Oliver Stewart._

"Perkenalkan. Ini Oliver Stewart. Dia yang akan membantu kalian memecahkan kasus peneroran Shin Kaiga." Gumone berkata dengan nada formal.

"_Hello_," sapa Oliver dengan nada kebarat-baratan yang khas—menambah kesan kharismatik yang tinggi—dia tersenyum ramah. "_Nice to meet you two. I'm Oliver Stewart._" Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Leon dulu.

"Leon Koejima," Leon membalas jabatan tangan sang senyum ramah itu. Hmm, sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan, nilai Leon dalam hati.

"_Nice to meet you, Leon. And you?_" Oliver mengulurkan tangannya pada Meiko yang tersenyum lebar.

"_I'm Meiko. Meiko Sakine. Nice to meet you too_."

Oliver Stewart tersenyum. "_If I met you at the mall or somewhere else, I'm certainly not going to think you're a police. Very beautiful._"

Leon menarik kata-katanya. Laki-laki ini menyebalkan. Sangat. Maksudnya, lihat saja! Senyumannya penuh arti pada Meiko!

Meiko tertawa renyah. "_Thank you very much_."

Leon berdeham. "Gombal banget," gerutunya dengan jelas. Sengaja.

Oliver terkekeh. "Aku bisa bicara bahasa Jepang lho."

Brengsek.

Leon memelototinya. Merasa dikerjai.

"Oke, jadi …," Gumone angkat bicara untuk menetralkan suasana. "Hari ini kalian bertiga akan dikirim langsung ke mansion Shin Kaiga yang sudah kutuliskan alamatnya di kertas yang diterima Oliver," atasannya itu menunding si empunya nama yang tersenyum. "Selanjutnya, selama beberapa minggu ke depan, kalian akan bergantian menjaga Shin Kaiga."

Leon mengernyit. "Maksudmu, Meiko juga akan menginap di rumah artis cowok, gitu?"

Gumone menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Sakine akan kutempatkan di apartemen sebelah mansion Shin Kaiga. Kalau yang menginap, Oliver mungkin yang akan melakukannya. Dan kau Leon, akan bergantian. Sehari tinggal di sana, sehari tinggal di apartemen Rosselie sebelah Sakine."

Mata lelaki itu membulat. "Dua kamar apartemen di Rosselie? Kantor ini eksekutif atau apa sih?"

Gumone terkekeh. "Shin Kaiga yang membiayai semuanya."

Oh.

Leon menghela nafas. Dasar orang kaya. Kadang dia lupa, Shin Kaiga itu artis kelas atas, dan pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan elektronik pula; yang sudah pasti berpenghasilan sangat besar setiap harinya.

Mungkin, karena dia jarang nonton TV?

"_And me_? Aku juga akan kebagian shift begitu jika Leon sedang bertugas?" tanya Oliver tiba-tiba.

"Ya," angguk Gumone. "Kamar apartemen yang akan ditinggali itu milik kalian berdua."

Entah mengapa, nada bicara Gumone itu menunjukkan seolah-olah mereka pasangan homo atau semacamnya.

Leon bergidik.

"_I see then_." Oliver mengangguk.

"Lalu apa tugasku?" tanya Meiko sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau akan mengawasi dari jauh. Tugasmu berhubungan dengan Piko selama penyelidikan dilakukan. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang bertugas di sini yang tidak akan menarik perhatian musuh. Gerakanmu jarang mencolok, jadi aku mengandalkanmu, Sakine."

_Karena cantik, ya?_, tebak Leon dalam hati.

"Yak," Gumone menepuk tangannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil di depan. Kalian bisa berangkat sekarang. Shin Kaiga sudah menunggu."

Ketiga orang kepercayaan itu mengangguk patuh. Mau tak mau, dalam hati mereka terdapat sedikit perasaan berdebar.

* * *

Gerakan mobil berhenti mendadak, membuat Leon Koejima terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya di dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu. Sedikit menggerutu, dia mendumel panjang-pendek. Siapa yang suka sih, jika mimpi indahnya diusik dengan sedemikian ributnya?

"Nyetir pelan-pelan, oi. Ini bukan Amerika." sindir Leon pada si pengemudi yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_I'm sorry_. Ini mobil _matic_ sih. Lebih ringan dibanding mobil _manual_ yang biasa kugunakan, jadi aku tidak biasa."

Leon tidak membalas. Dia sibuk merengangkan otot-ototnya yang lumayan kaku. Duh, lehernya sakit sekali. Pasti dia salah posisi tidur.

"Wah," Meiko bersiul saat membuka pintu mobil. "Mansion Shin Kaiga memang keren banget."

Mau tak mau, kedua pria _blonde_ itu setuju. Bangunan besar itu bergaya mediterania modern dengan cat tembok putih-krem yang terlihat elegan dipadukan atap hitam yang menambah kesan modern. Pintu kayu jati berwarna keemasan sangat mencolok dengan jendela-jendela besar yang dibingkai indah terlihat memukau, sepanjang pekarangan mansion itu, terdapat air mancur, dan taman bunga yang sangat indah.

"Gila," Leon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Artis semacam dia saja sebegini keren, apalagi rumah Kaisar?"

Meiko tertawa. "Jauh banget ke rumah Kaisar," decaknya. "Bandingkan sama yang dekat dulu. Dengan rumah Letnan Gumone juga nggak jauh kok. Walau rumah atasan kita itu lebih terkesan minimalis, sih. Habis dia tinggal sendirian."

Itu memang benar. Gumone Kojiro jelas-jelas bukan orang sembarangan dengan gaji lima kali lipat lebih besar dari Leon dan Meiko. Walau begitu, Gumone belum menikah, atau memiliki keluarga dekat, sehingga rumah itu tidak dibuat berkesan terlalu besar.

"Iya sih," angguk Leon, sangat setuju. "Aku bahkan nggak bisa membayangkan dia punya keluarga."

"_Let's come in!_" ajak Oliver tiba-tiba—setelah pria Amerika itu membawa barang-barang Meiko, tentu saja.

"_Thanks_," Meiko meraih tas yang berisi barang-barangnya.

Ketiga orang itu berbicara di interkom, menjelaskan kalau mereka adalah pihak kepolisian, dan mereka segera disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang kelihatannya formal. Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Selamat datang. Kami sudah menunggu Anda sekalian. Mari ikut saya."

Patuh, ketiga orang itu mengikuti si pelayan menuju mansion. Pertama-tama, mereka disambut ruang tamu yang indah dengan sofa yang bisa memuat empat orang berwarna putih bersih dengan bantal kecil berwarna hitam—sangat kontras dengan meja kaca yang ada di depannya, dilengkapi dengan televisi besar yang terlihat mahal, dan berbagai hiasan di sekitarnya. Lalu, ruangan kedua yang mereka percaya sebagai ruang makan terlihat elegan dan rapi dengan tatanan bergaya modern, dan ada pintu kecil untuk dapur, sementara di pekarangan belakang, mereka dapat melihat kolam renang besar yang biru indah.

Sumpah, mereka tidak ingat kalau ini di Jepang jika setiap hari berkunjung ke mansion mewah ini.

"Silakan, Tuan Shin menunggu Anda di dalam," kata pelayan itu; mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"_Thank you_." Oliver mengangguk sopan saat pelayan itu berlalu.

Meikolah yang pertama kali masuk. Ruangan besar itu langsung menyapa mereka dengan terpaan udara AC yang sejuk, dan lukisan-lukisan artistik yang tampak berkilauan. Mereka duduk di sofa yang disediakan sebelum terdengar suara pintu yang ada di depan mereka.

Seorang lelaki berambut oranye tua yang diikat _ponytail_ memasuki ruangan. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap terlihat begitu berkabut. Tubuhnya kurus, bahkan tulang pipinya sedikit tercetak. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang depresi yang memendam stress terlalu lama.

Benarkah ini Shin Kaiga yang sering mereka lihat di televisi itu?

"Maaf membuat kalian menuggu," suaranya parau. "Aku barusan menerima telpon untuk membatalkan konser."

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo … kau juga masuk." Shin nampak berbicara dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Leon mengernyit. Siapa?

"Baik."

Suara itu ….

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek sebahu memasuki ruangan. Pakaiannya yang formal menambah kesan dewasa dirinya. Manik matanya menyiratkan keramahan.

Leon terbeliak. Dia—

"Perkenalkan. Ini pengacaraku—"

"Lola?!" seru Leon tanpa bisa ditahan. Laki-laki _blonde_ itu berdiri tegak. Menatap perempuan yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama belasan tahun itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Wanita itu—Lola, terkesikap. Mungkin sama kagetnya dengan Leon. Dia mengerjap berulang kali.

"Leon 'kan?" tebaknya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Apa kabar?"

Sesaat lelaki _blonde_ itu tidak bisa bicara. Dia menatap nanar wanita itu. "Aku … aku baik … Lola."

Lola mengangguk. "Senang mendengarnya, Leon. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Leon diam saja. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu di kepala kuningnya mengenai wanita itu.

Mantan kekasihnya.

**To Be Continue**

**APA INI APAAA- #dor**

**Jujur, endingnya aku rada bingung di chap ini. Tadinya cuma pengen sebatas "Lola?!" terus TBC aja wkwkwk tapi atas saran editor tercinta, mas Squall Schiffer, akhirnya saya menambahkan sedikit ;)**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	3. Lembar Ketiga

**Haaai, readers! Apa kabar semuanya? Baik? Oh ya, minal aidin wal faizin yaa! Happy Eid Mubarak untuk yang merayakannya! #tebarketupat.**

**Yak, kali ini saya update tepat waktu. Malem Minggu. Di mana para jombloers sedang merapat~ -w- #lujugajomblowoi #disepak.**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 3**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story"

Leon x Meiko

WARNING!

Abal, nggak jelas, sungguh absurd, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story 1 & 2 ada di profile saya silakan dicek ;)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**3 **of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia ingat masa-masa itu.

Saat dirinya masih memakai gakuran sekolah menengah atas yang rapi dan masa-masa terindahnya. Dia memang konyol, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menahan keinginan hatinya untuk jatuh cinta. Hatinya memilih; hatinya dibawa pergi oleh gadis itu—gadis berambut hitam legam yang sangat manis di matanya. Dengan tubuh mungil yang menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa Leon Koejima melewatkannya?

Sesimpel perkataan anak ABG; cinta itu harus memiliki. Kalau tidak, kaubisa gila.

Dan begitulah.

Keduanya menyatakan perasaan. Di atap sekolah, saat angin sedang berhembus lembut mengendalikan surai rambut hitam legam si gadis, dan rambut _blonde_ si lelaki dengan perlahan. Keduanya mengikat janji dan komitmen secara bersamaan.

Bahkan sempat-sempatnya mereka mengukir inisial mereka di sebuah pohon sakura belakang sekolah. Yah, norak memang.

L&L

Untuk Leon dan Lola.

* * *

Lelaki bermanik mata biru itu terbangun dengan wajah kusut. Mimpinya begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Apa itu? Sekelebat kenangan semasa SMA terngiang di kepala kuningnya. Cih, mana pernah sih, Leon Koejima bertingkah melankolis begini?

Gusar, lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati malam pertama di apartemen mahal itu. Pikirannya kacau, dan hatinya galau bukan main semenjak pertemuannya dengan wanita itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi terhadap penjelasan Shin Kaiga, dan malah memfokuskan diri pada sang mantan kekasihnya itu. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, sejujurnya, Leon takkan pernah melupakan apa yang diperbuat wanita itu padanya.

Tidak, Leon sama sekali bukan pendendam. Hanya saja, kenangan itu terlalu buruk untuk dirasakannya kembali.

Sudahlah.

Laki-laki itu berusaha menetralkan suasana hatinya. Ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting di sini. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Setengah mengumpulkan nyawa, dia melirik jam di sebelahnya. Jam setengah tujuh pagi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bangun lebih pagi hari ini? Yah, dasar mimpi buruk pengganggu.

Setengah melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dia berdiri berhadapan dengan jendela di depannya. Membuka gorden berwarna _silver_ yang terang, lalu menyipitkan matanya saat sinar matahari yang redup karena pengaruh cuaca dingin menyerang indera penglihatannya. Hmmh, ternyata udara pagi di musim begini sangat menyenangkan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang lebih senang tidur lebih lama jikalau hari dingin begini. Sama seperti Len.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Len, pengantin baru itu meneleponnya kemarin untuk bertanya kabar. Jelas, Leon langsung menceramahi sahabatnya itu panjang-lebar tentang betapa pentingnya kasus Shin Kaiga, dan Len malah enak-enakan di rumah itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut setia kawan. Gerutuan Leon yang hanya dibalas tertawaan dari sahabatnya itu.

Dasar.

Leon mendengus, lalu menatap pemandangan di bawahnya dan mengernyit saat sesosok wanita berambut cokelat tampak duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat restoran apartemen itu sembari membaca buku. Meiko Sakine mengenakan balutan baju santai berbalut mantel yang jarang dilihat Leon.

Dan hal itu beribu kali membuatnya lebih cantik.

Jadi, Leon membasuh wajahnya, menyikat gigi, dan memakai jaketnya untuk menyusul wanita cantik itu di bawah.

* * *

Wanita berambut cokelat itu baru selesai melakukan lari paginya. Karena lelah, akhirnya dia duduk di bangku taman yang indah itu. Setelah membeli buku yang kelihatannya menarik, dia mulai membacanya dengan tekun.

Dan tahu-tahu saja sosok itu muncul.

"Hei," sapanya. Kepala cokelat itu terangkat—menatap siapapun yang menyapanya—dan mendapati lelaki berambut _blonde_ tersenyum padanya. Di tangannya, terdapat dua buah kopi kalengan yang panas, dan dua _sandwich_ yang terlihat menggiurkan. "Mau sarapan bersama?"

Meiko mendengus. "Kau membeli semua itu demi aku?"

Leon menggedikan bahunya, dan duduk di samping wanita itu. "Menurutmu?" Leon tersenyum. Mengamati wajah cantik cemerlang itu dengan saksama.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berani berekspektasi. Apalagi terhadap orang sepertimu."

Leon mengernyit. Jahat banget, dah.

"Kok …? Kenapa pilih kasih begitu?" protes Leon.

"Jelas," Meiko menyeruput kopinya. "Masih ada noda pasta gigi di sudut bibirmu tuh."

Hah?!

"Waa—?! Ke-kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi, sih?!" Leon panik. Segera diusapnya bagian yang dimaksud Meiko. Malu-maluin banget, soalnya.

"Hahahaha," tawa Meiko meledak. "Bukan di sebelah situ. Tapi di sini …" wanita itu meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya, lalu mengusap pelan sudut bibir Leon yang lainnya dengan saksama.

Leon terdiam. Dia belum pernah sedekat itu dengan Meiko. Dia dapat melihat jelas garis wajah cantik itu; mata cokelatnya yang besar, tampak fokus, dan sangat dalam, Leon juga baru sadar, hidung wanita itu kecil dan sedikit mancung, berkesan sangat cantik dengan paduan kulit putih mulusnya yang bersih, lalu … bibir itu … tampak sangat seksi dan memesona karena selalu lembab dan berwarna merah alami.

Leon menelan ludahnya. Cukup keras.

Astaga.

Leon, kendalikan dirimu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," tiba-tiba wanita itu angkat bicara. "Sejak kemarin kau murung melulu," komentar Meiko. "Ada apa?"

Leon terdiam lagi. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras—sampai dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya. "A-aku … aku baik-baik saja."

Meiko tampak skeptis. "Begitu? Kukira kau jadi pemurung sejak bertemu dengan pengacaranya Shin, deh."

Leon menghela nafas. Kenapa sih, wanita ini selalu teliti memerhatikan sesuatu—

Tunggu, berarti Meiko memerhatikannya?

"Umm," Leon menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Yah. Sedikit." akunya.

"Hee, sudah kuduga ada sesuatu," gumam Meiko. "Pasti ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu, ya?"

Jengah, Leon hanya mengangguk. Dia merasa akan sia-dia mengelak apapun dari wanita superpintar it. Mulai menggigit _sandwich_nya yang belum tersentuh.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta, Meiko?" si _blonde_ malah bertanya balik.

Ditanya begitu, Meiko berhenti mengunyah. Jatuh cinta?

Wanita itu mendengus. Ada tawa getir di dalamnya. "Tentu saja pernah. Kaukira aku biksu botak yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, apa?"

Leon menggigit kembali sandwichnya. "Kukira begitu," cengirnya.

"Dasar!" Meiko menyepak kaki lelaki itu dengan gemas. "Kau ngajak berantem, ya?"

"Ampun, ampun," Leon tertawa lirih. "Aku hanya bercanda." Dia meringis karena sepakan Meiko tergolong keras untuk ukuran wanita.

"Tapi kenapa kaubertanya?" tanya Meiko. Wajahnya mengerut.

Leon tersenyum simpul. "Hanya memastikan saja. Dan kautahu rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang kaucintai?"

Meiko terdiam lagi. Mendadak tidak ingin membahasnya. "Pasti menyakitkan." komentarnya pendek.

"Memang," angguk Leon. "Dan seperti itulah rasa yang aku terima saat bertemu dengan Lola."

Meiko terdiam. Nampak terpekur, cukup lama. "Kau pernah … mencintainya?"

Leon tertawa tanpa suara. "Ya. Pernah," angguk Leon dan menggigit sisa terakhir sandwichnya. "Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali …."

Meiko terdiam. Tanda Leon bisa meneruskan ceritanya.

"Saat SMA, aku pernah berpacaran dengannya," cerita Leon. "Pacaran ala anak ABG-lah. Biasa," cengirnya. "Masih kecil. Kami tidak mengerti komitmen yang kami buat malah menjadi bumerang di hubungan yang baru seumur jagung itu," dia memejamkan matanya. "Saat itu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, lho. Maksudku, aku pernah menganggapnya cewek paling sempurna di dunia ini," Leon melirik Meiko yang masih memandanginya tanpa reaksi—kecuali kedutan kecil di sudut bibirnya, tanda wanita itu menahan senyum.

"Tapi terus … aku dicampakkan," Leon mendengus tertawa. "Demi cowok lain. Menyedihkan ya?"

Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Begitu," gumam Meiko. "Ini pertama kalinya kita membicarakan sesuatu yang bukan kerjaan lho, kau sadar nggak?" pemilik kepala cokelat itu tersenyum lebar.

Leon membalas senyumannya. "Iya. Ternyata kau pendengar yang baik."

"Haha," Meiko tertawa kecil—membuat jantung Leon kocar-kacir lagi—"Jadi karena itu ya, kau memasang wajah murung terus?" Meiko mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Leon Koejima bodoh. Begitu saja galau."

Mendengar Meiko menyebut nama aslinya, makin-makin lelaki itu tidak bisa bernafas. "Dari tadi, aku terus yang cerita. Bagaimana dengan kehidupan asmaramu?"

Gantian, Meiko tersenyum simpul. Perlahan cengiran menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Nggak ada yang spesial. Aku yang mencampakkan lelaki itu."

Leon mendengus. "Kok nadanya bangga begitu?" ledek Leon. "Jangan-jangan kau memang suka menyiksa perasaan kaum lelaki, ya?"

Meiko melotot. "Enak saja. Bukan begitu!" bantahnya. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Menimbang sesuatu di pikirannya. "Aku … nyaris mengalami eh, pelecehan … oleh pacarku waktu itu."

Syok, minuman cokelat itu nyaris menyembur dari mulut Leon yang baru saja menyesap kopi. Dia melotot, menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa …?!"

Meiko tersenyum getir. "Begitulah. Makanya aku tidak pernah pacaran lagi semenjak itu. Menurutku … kalau pikiran laki-laki hanyalah sebatas kepuasan fisik, lebih baik aku seorang diri saja sampai nanti," dia melengkungkan senyuman tegar—yang membuat Leon menatapnya kagum. "Jika benar begitu, aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Terjadi keheningan lagi. Demi Tuhan, Leon sama sekali tidak mengira wanita sekuat, dan seperiang Meiko, bisa-bisanya punya pengalaman buruk di masa lampau yang cukup menyakitkan, sekaligus tidak terduga. Siapa yang bakal menyangka kalau pacar, orang yang paling kaupercayai sanggup melakukan hal serendah itu?

Tanpa sadar, tangan Leon terkepal. Kesal dengan siapapun lelaki brengsek itu.

Tapi pikirannya melunak saat menatap kesenduan di wajah yang biasanya bersemangat itu.

"Sudahlah," Leon tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak wanita cantik pujaannya itu dengan sikap sayang. "Toh masa-masa itu sudah berlalu, dan kau baik-baik saja," hiburnya. "Itu yang terpenting 'kan?"

Meiko terdiam. Dia menatap dalam-dalam iris teduh yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Hei, kenapa dia baru sadar bahwa Leon memiliki mata yang begitu indah? Yang membuat seseorang bisa merasa tenggelam hanya dengan menatapnya … mengapa dia baru menyadarinya?

"Ya," bisik Meiko. "Memang itu yang terpenting …."

Sesaat mereka hanya bertatapan, saat Leon mengambil inisiatif, wajah lelaki itu kian mendekati wajah cantik di hadapannya. Adrenalin menguasai dirinya—sesaat dia mengira akan menerima tamparan, atau penolakan, namun nyatanya, wanita cantik itu malah memejamkan matanya, seolah menunggu.

_Aduh._

Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Leon mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, dia harus ten—

**Drrrtt … drrrt ….**

Sial.

Buru-buru keduanya menjauhkan diri. Agak gusar, Leon menarik ponselnya dari saku—dan mendapati nama Oliver Stewart di sana; menambah kegusarannya.

**Pip.**

"Apa?!" ketus Leon saat mengangkat telepon.

"Wow! _Slow, man_," pria Amerika itu terdengar kaget mendengar kejutekan Leon. "Jangan marah-marah dong. Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu apapun."

Ya, dan kau merusak momen penting, _dasar agen bule keparat_.

Leon memaki dalam hati. "Apaan?! Cepat, atau aku tutup teleponnya."

"Okay, okay." Oliver tampaknya mengerti suasana hati Leon sedang buruk—walau dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sendirilah penyebabnya. "Begini, kemarin aku mendapati surat ancaman lagi. Tapi kali ini berisi teka-teki."

"Teka-teki apa? Memangnya pelakunya anak SD?" ketus Leon masih kesal.

Oliver mendengus. "_Of course not, for God sake_, jangan pakai nada ketus begitu," Oliver menghela nafas. "Teka-teki yang aneh, dan ada tiga kutemukan dengan tulisan yang sama— di kamar Shin, di kamarku, dan di ruang kerjanya. Dan semuanya berposisi di bingkai jendela."

Hati Leon sedikit melunak. "Baik, nanti aku akan beritahu Piko lewat … Meiko." Dia berhedam. "Terima kasih, Oliver. Aku akan segera ke sana bersama Meiko."

"_Okay. I'll wait. Bye_."

**Pip.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Oliver mendapat tiga surat ancaman baru, tapi berisi teka-teki," jelas Leon. "Kita harus segera ke sana."

Meiko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti," Dia melirik Leon sekilas. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap."

Leon tertegun saat wanita itu dengan entengnya memasuki apartemen—bahkan tanpa menoleh padanya.

Seolah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan mau tak mau, ada sedikit rasa kecewa terselip di hati Leon.

* * *

Shin Kaiga mengawasi ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas. Apalagi ketiga orang kepercayaan itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara dalam waktu dekat. Artis muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin merasa khawatir.

"Hmm," tiba-tiba Meiko bergumam, membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Shin penuh harap.

Meiko menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi aku punya hipotesis mengenai teka-teki yang dibuat si pelaku."

"_What is it_?" tanya Oliver mencondongkan tubuhnya—nampak tertarik.

"Tulisan ini … 'Untuk mendapatkan berlian asli, maka para pengawal palsu harus dimusnahkan' bukankah itu ada kaitannya dengan kehadiran kita?"

Leon mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengenai berlian asli, aku tidak mengerti artinya. Tapi pengawal palsu? Bisa dikatakan kita bertiga ini adalah pengawal Shin secara tidak langsung, bukan? Dengan kata lain …"

"Si pelaku menyadarinya?" gumam Leon.

Wajah artis muda itu segera memucat.

Oliver mengernyit. "_It's strange_. Bagaimana bisa si pelaku menyadarinya, sementara kita sudah menutup jejak secara rapi? Kita bahkan tidak memakai mobil patroli dari kepolisian, atau membawa seragam."

Leon mengangguk penuh persetujuan. "Dan seingatku gerakan kita juga tidak mencolok. Ruanganmu ini kedap suara 'kan?"

Shin mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar, karena aku sering kedatangan klien ke mari, sehingga menutup kemungkinan rahasia perusahaan akan terbongkar."

"Tuh 'kan," Leon memijat kepalanya. "Dari mana si pelaku tahu?"

Mereka terdiam.

Ketiga orang itu tampak berpikir keras. Sebelum ketukan pintu mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Permisi …," suara seorang wanita terdengar. Lalu terbukalah pintu itu, dan seorang wanita berambut legam memasuki ruangan dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Saya datang membawakan teh dan kue."

Shin menghela nafas. "Lola, kau membuat kami kaget."

Lola meringis. "Maafkan aku. Habis kelihatannya kalian sedang serius, aku jadi agak ragu mau masuk."

Mata Leon mengawasi gerakan perempuan itu dengan nanar. Lola menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja dan berdiri dengan manis di samping kanan Shin. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia memang tangan kanan pemuda berbakat itu.

"Jadi," Shin kembali angkat bicara. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Meiko menatapnya formal. "Saya akan menghubungi Piko Utatane dan menceritakan semuanya, selanjutnya saya akan mengabari Anda lagi. Lewat Leon, atau Oliver." Wanita cantik itu melirik kedua pria di sebelahnya.

Shin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Aku benar-benar lelah. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Kenapa mereka mengincarku?"

"Tenanglah, bos," Lola angkat bicara—tersenyum lembut pada pemuda oranye yang stress itu. Dengan lembut, diusapnya bahu Shin; membuat Leon refleks berjengit. Rambut legamnya menari-nari karena terpaan udara AC. "Mereka profesional. Tidak ada yang perlu bos khawatirkan."

Shin menghela nafas. Tersenyum getir. "Terima kasih, Lola. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang."

Leon nyaris memutar kedua bola matanya melihat adegan sok mesra itu. Apa coba maksudnya? Memangnya boleh artis profesional dan pengacaranya berdialog intim seperti itu di depan tamu-tamu terhotmat begini, hah?

"Baik, jadi malam ini, Leon yang akan menjaga mansion 'kan?" tanya Lola tiba-tiba. Membuat lelaki itu tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dari bibir tipis yang memikat itu. Bibir itu melengkung—tersenyum. Dan hati Leon mencelos.

Bahkan senyumnya juga masih sama ….

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Leon?"

Leon mendengus, seolah tak peduli. "Ya, deh."

* * *

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu memencet tombol yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Dia lantas menempelkan benda kecil bernama ponsel itu ke telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali.

"Halo?" suara itu menyapanya.

"Halo, Piko?" balas Meiko. "Ini aku."

"Ah, Meiko. Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya? Aku belum menerima e-mail apapun darimu."

Wanita cantik itu memerhatikan kuku-kuku jarinya yang dicat merah terang. "Kasusnya agak rumit. Sedikit memusingkan, malah. Tapi aku sudah mengirim data yang aku dapat ke e-mailmu. Kuharap kau cepat membacanya."

Terdengar suara kekehan. "Pasti kok, pasti," Piko mengambil nafas. "Bagaimana keadaan Leon dan Oliver? Sudah berapa strip obat sakit kepala yang kauhabiskan?"

Meiko tertawa mendengar nada sok prihatin itu. "Kautahu? Leon dan Oliver dapat diandalkan, walau kelihatannya tidak profesional."

Piko mendengus mengandung tawa. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu. Leon sih, pasti akan selalu tebar pesona di hadapanmu."

Meiko mengangkat alisnya. "Masa? Si bodoh itu hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya."

"Ya, dan hanya di hadapanmu."

Wanita pemilik kepala cokelat itu tersenyum simpul. "Kau harus kembali bekerja, 'kan? Jangan ngeceng adiknya Len terus."

Piko berdeham. Terdengar tersedak, "Dia bukan tipeku." suaranya terdengar malu-malu.

"Oh yang benar saja."

"Sungguh!" Meiko nyengir lebar mendengar suara bantahan yang terdengar panik itu.

"Iya, iya. Percaya deh," sahut Meiko. Tidak berminat menggoda temannya itu lebih lanjut. "Baik, selamat bekerja, Pak Investigator."

"Kau juga."

**Pip.**

Menghela nafas, wanita cantik itu melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Dia memandangi langit senja yang meremang karena kabut dingin yang menyelimuti atmosfer. Dan pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mansion Shin yang berjarak hanya sekitar beberapa meter dari apartemen yang disewanya ini. Dia menghela nafas. Malam ini, Leon tidak akan ada di samping kamar apartemennya? Oliver Stewart yang malam ini akan ada di sana.

Sementara itu, Leon di mansion itu. Menjaga Shin Kaiga. Bersama-sama dengan wanita itu. Pengacara Shin. Mantan kekasih Leon.

Lola.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu risau hanya karena Leon akan tinggal satu mansion dengan wanita itu satu malam ini. Dia merasa gelisah, tidak suka, dan Meiko tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya pada wanita berambut legam itu. Tidak biasanya dia dikendalikan oleh rasa yang ada dalam hatinya. Namun mengapa seolah hatinya terbakar?

Belum lagi … tadi pagi … dia dan Leon, hampir saja—

Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—saat merasa pipinya panas bukan main. Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi pagi? Mengapa dia tidak berusaha menolaknya? Malah … berharap Leon sungguh-sungguh akan menciumnya?

_Aku—aku pasti sudah gila._

Dia memegangi kepalanya. Lalu meraih satu strip obat sakit kepala di samping tempat tidurnya.

Benar kata Piko.

Leon Koejima benar-benar bisa membuatnya sakit kepala.

**To Be Continue**

**Tadaaa~ ahahaha what is dis lol. **

**O iya, ada yang bisa nebak nggak, kira-kira siapa teroris itu? Dan apa motifnya? Yang jawabannya benar, aku kasih special thanks di chapter terakhir! ;) #gakpentingbanget.**

**Mind to Review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	4. Lembar Keempat

**Iyaa iya, saya telat update. Maaf ya :') ini semua karena internet saya mati mendadak tanpa tahu sebabnya dan pagi tadi baru bener. Seems saya harus ganti modem SEKARANG JUGA. #emosi.**

**Ehmh, selamat hari kemerdekaan yang ke 68 untuk Indonesia kemaren ya ;) bangga dong jadi warga negara Indonesia~**

**Enjoy, ya!**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 3**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story"

Leon x Meiko

WARNING!

Abal, nggak jelas, sungguh absurd, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story 1 & 2 ada di profile saya silakan dicek ;)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**4** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itu sedang membaca buku di depan perapian yang menyala untuk menghangatkan ruangan. Sambil bersenandung, dia membolak-balik halaman buku itu. Sebenarnya, Leon Koejima tidak terlalu suka membaca; tapi demi ada kerjaan, mau bagaimana lagi?

**Tok tok tok.**

"Siapa?" tanya Leon.

"Ini aku."

Diam. Mendadak rasa tertariknya pada buku yang dipegangnya menguap. Suara itu ….

"Masuk saja, Lola."

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka di depannya. Dan sosok wanita manis berambut legam memasuki ruangan yang sedang dipakai Leon itu. Senyumnya mengembang. Leon hanya menatapnya datar—dia mendesah.

"Ada apa, Lola?"

Lola tertawa kecil. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu?" lalu wanita itu menutup pintu di belakangnya—perlahan mulai berjalan mendekati Leon.

Lelaki itu tetap menatapnya dengan datar. Agak merasa jengah. "Mau ngobrol apa?"

Lola duduk di sampingnya. Masih dengan senyuman terkembang. "Jangan jutek-jutek dong. Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku? Sudah hampir sembilan tahun lho, kita tidak saling kontak."

Leon terdiam.

Rindu?

Dia bahkan pernah berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya ini lagi. Sungguh.

Karena Leon diam saja, Lola berdeham. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, seperti yang kaulihat sendiri," Leon memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Kau?"

"Aku juga," Lola tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya kau sungguh-sungguh mewujudkan cita-citamu, eh?"

Leon nyengir. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rasa kaku yang tadi menyergapnya perlahan meluntur. "Begitulah. Berkebalikan denganmu, ya? Bukannya dulu kaubilang kau ingin jadi akrtis?"

Lola menghela nafas. "Yah, ujung-ujungnya aku jadi pengacara atas arahan orangtuaku. Kautahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana orangtuaku?"

Leon mengangguk. Orangtua Lola termasuk otoriter. Didikannya keras, dan tidak mudah bagi Leon untuk menaklukan hati orangtua Lola. Dulu.

"Hmm, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?"

"Ayahku meninggal dua tahun lalu," kenang Lola dengan nada melamun. "Sedangkan ibuku sekarang tinggal di rumah nenek."

"Aku turut menyesal," ucap Leon prihatin.

"Terima kasih. Tapi yah, cita-citaku tidak sepenuhnya melenceng sih. Toh, sekarang aku jadi pengacara seorang artis terkenal. Hehehe," Lola terkekeh—membuat Leon juga ikut tertawa pelan. Perasaannya mulai lapang. Sejak dulu, gadis ramah ini selalu bisa membuatnya merasa terbang di awang-awang.

"Apa kau juga ngobrol dengan Oliver kemarin?" tanya Leon ingin tahu.

Lola mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia orang Amerika yang menyenangkan. Biasanya klien-ku yang dari Amerika tidak ada yang seramah itu."

Leon tersenyum simpul. "Pasti obrolan kalian nyambung."

Lola terkekeh. "Begitulah," dia mengangkat bahunya. Lalu wanita pemilik surai legam itu memerhatikan Leon dengan saksama. "Dia mirip denganmu yang dulu."

Leon terdiam.

"Aku mulai merindukanmu. Kautahu … Leon Koejima yang ceria," Lola nampak menyunggingkan senyuman menyesal. "Aku … aku tahu, aku memang brengsek waktu itu."

Terkesikap, Leon memandang wanita itu. "Jangan katakan itu."

"Kenapa?" Lola membalas tatapan Leon. "Kenyataannya begitu. Aku meninggalkanmu demi lelaki lain yang tidak lebih baik darimu. Aku … sungguh, sebenarnya aku menyesal. Aku ingin berbaikan denganmu, tapi kauselalu mengacuhkanku," Lola tersenyum getir. "Wajar sih. Kau pasti membenciku."

"Lola …."

"Kalau aku ada di posisimu, kautahu, mungkin aku sudah melakukan hal-hal ekstrim …."

"Lola …."

"Seperti … bunuh diri, misalnya?"

"Hei …."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa menahan emosimu untuk tidak sekadar memukulku waktu itu?"

"Lola!" Leon memanggil nama itu dengan tegas. Tanpa sadar, dia memegang pundak wanita yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu. Menatap iris si pemilik surai legam itu dalam-dalam. "Berhenti. Jangan salahkan dirimu terus. Kita … masih kecil waktu itu 'kan? Aku … aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok."

Mata Lola membesar. "Sungguh?"

Leon mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum—walau dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena terlampau lemah melihat air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata wanita itu. "Sungguh … jadi hentikan perkataanmu itu, ya?"

Lola tersenyum. "Kau memang baik sekali …." Dia berbisik, mengelus pelan permukaan pipi Leon yang dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Hatinya bak ditusuk sembilu melihat lelaki yang selalu menjadi mimpi-mimpinya, kini di hadapannya—menghiburnya. Berkata seolah semua bukan salahnya ….

Sesaat, mereka hanya bertatapan. Entahlah. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka melakukannya—entah perapian yang membuat suasana hangat, atau sofa yang kelewat empuk—atau mungkin hanya karena aroma tubuh masing-masing membangktikan kenangan lama; kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh. Mengecup, mencium, memagut penuh kasih.

Leon tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.

Namun pikirannya kosong, dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan Lola adalah wanita yang sedang bersamanya kini.

Karena kelebat wajah wanita bersurai cokelat itu tidak bisa ditampiknya.

"… Leon?" desah pelan Lola membuat Leon sedikit terlonjak saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sadar berhenti. Leon menatap balik Lola yang menatapnya kebingungan. Wanita berambut legam itu mengerjap. "Ada apa?"

Lelaki Koejima itu terdiam. Lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Bukan apa-apa …." Dia memejamkan matanya; kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya dikuasai emosi yang tidak dimengertinya—menindih, menahan, mendominasi—dan mencium wanita itu; membiarkan naluri kelelakiannya menjelajah jauh.

"Ng …."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya saat dirinya mulai 'menyentuh'. Masih berusaha menampik perasaan gelisah yang tak dimengertinya dalam hati.

Walau benaknya abstrak, dia tahu ini salah.

Sangat salah.

* * *

Pagi itu, Leon terbangun dengan wajah kosong. Dia mengacak pelan surai _blonde_-nya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Sudah dua malam ini dia tidak bertemu mimpi indah, atau hanya sekadar tidur pulas. Pikirannya mumet, dan ini semua karena masalah perasaan yang dihadapinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya melakukan kesalahan separah itu tadi malam?

Menggeram, Leon memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Dia beranjak dari kasur itu dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Sudahlah, yang terpenting, dia harus segera melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini.

Dia meraih handuk, mandi, menggosok giginya, dan berpakaian. Walau penampilannya terlihat segar, sejujurnya dia merasa seperti zombie. Bergerak, tapi entah ke mana jiwanya.

"Pagi, Leon." Suara manis itu terdengar dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Pagi," balas Leon sekenanya.

Lola tersenyum. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Dia meletakkan sepiring onigiri dan ocha panas di meja samping tempat tidur Leon. "Ini sarapan untukmu. Tuan Shin barusan berangkat menuju Akihabara. Ada yang perlu diurusnya di sana."

Leon mengernyit. "Dia sedang dalam bahaya, dan pergi ke Akihabara?"

Lola tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja dia tidak sendirian. Oliver mendampinginya."

Leon ber-oh ria. Oliver memang ditugaskan menjadi _bodyguard_ secara tidak langsung. Dasar agen.

"Omong-omong, barusan polisi wanita yang cantik itu ke mari," kata Lola dengan nada pelan.

Leon menatapnya cepat. "Meiko? Kapan?"

"Um, sekitar satu jam yang lalu," ingat Lola. "Dia mencarimu. Katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakannya."

"Hmm," Leon mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang."

Lola tertegun. "Sekarang juga?"

"Ya," Leon menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ya-iyalah-masa-ya-iya-dong' "Pasti yang dibicarakannya akan penting."

Lola terlihat memberenggut. "Kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?" Leon mengernyit. Dia menggigit onigiri yang diberikan Lola.

"Kau menyukai polisi wanita itu 'kan?"

Leon tersedak. Buru-buru diraihnya ocha di samping onigiri tersebut. "Kenapa kau berkesimpulan begitu?"

"Matamu," Lola tersenyum tipis. "Kau begitu antusias saat mendengar dia ke mari. Coba katakan padaku, apa yang kausuka darinya?"

"Eeh, Lola … a-aku tidak—"

"Jangan bohong," Lola tersenyum getir. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya karena tidak enak padaku, aku baik-baik saja … kau tahu … karena kejadian semalam …."

Leon terdiam. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menggubris pernyataan Lola, lelaki _blonde_ itu pergi begitu saja. Ada banyak hal berkecamuk di pikirannya.

**Dor!**

Sesuatu yang kecil menggores bagian pelipisnya. "Auw!" Leon meringis saat merasakan darah merembes dari samping dahinya. Lalu matanya membeliak saat mengenali benda kecil itu.

Peluru?!

"Tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Suara yang agak berat dan menakutkan. Leon terkesikap, lalu menoleh ke belakang—dan dia terkejut.

"Ka-kau …."

* * *

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu menunggu dengan wajah mengerut. Dia menggerutu berkali-kali. Wajah cantiknya terlihat gelisah. Ke mana Leon? Padahal tadi dia sudah ke mansion Shin dan bertemu dengan si pengacara-yang-mantan-kekasihnya-Leon itu dan memberitahu bahwa dirinya menunggu Leon di apartemennya. Dia menggigit ujung kukunya.

Ke mana si bodoh itu?

**Drrrt … drrrt ….**

"Halo?" suara Meiko terdengar saat ponselnya bergetar—dan mendapati nama Piko Utatane di layar.

"Meiko," suara Piko terdengar agak lega. "Syukurlah kau cepat mengangkatnya."

"Ada apa, Piko? Kau sudah bisa menebak modus operandi si pelaku?"

"Ya," suara Piko terdengar formal. "Sesuai dugaanku, pelakunya bukan berasal dari fans. Tapi aku mencurigai semua ini berasal dari orang dalam."

"Kenapa?" Meiko mengernyit.

"Teka-teki itu. 'Untuk mendapatkan berlian asli, maka pengawal palsu harus dimusnahkan'. Sesuai dengan hipotesismu, pengawal palsu yang dimaksud adalah kau, Leon, dan Oliver. Sementara 'berlian' yang dimaksud adalah Shin Kaiga sendiri."

"Tunggu, kenapa demikian? Pengawal palsu memang seharusnya aku, Leon, dan Oliver. Dan kami sama sekali bukan orang dalam 'kan?" tanya Meiko tak mengerti.

"Memang betul. Kemungkinannya, si pelaku berada di dalam mansion yang ditempati Shin. Entah itu pelayan, _butler_, atau apapun itu."

"Shin Kaiga tidak punya _butler_. Pelayannya sudah sangat banyak, dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan," Meiko menghela nafas. "Satu-satunya yang sering berada di sisinya hanya perempuan itu."

Suara Piko terdengar waswas. "Perempuan itu?"

"Iya," Meiko terdengar agak gusar. "Pengacaranya itu lho. Lola. Kautahu 'kan?"

Piko terpekur. "Pengacara katamu?"

"Ya," Meiko berkata dengan nada retoris. "Bukankah aku sudah menuliskannya di e-mail?"

"Tunggu, Meiko. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan."

Meiko mengernyit. Suara Piko terdengar lebih rendah. Perasaannya ikut waswas. "Apa?"

"Kaubilang, Shin Kaiga punya pengacara. Lola. Apakah kautahu sudah berapa lama ia menjadi pengacara Shin?"

"Hm, sekitar dua tahun mungkin," Meiko mencoba menerka-nerka. "Dari kedekatan mereka saja sudah terlihat."

Piko terdiam lagi. "Oke. Lalu, apakah dia tinggal di mansion Shin?"

Meiko memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Apalagi sekarang Shin sedang diteror, 'kan?"

"Apakah dia punya akses ke segala ruangan?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu. Tapi Piko—"

"—jika iya, apakah ruangan Shin Kaiga terjamin kerahasiaannya?"

"Iya. Pi—"

"—Atau tidak?"

"DEMI TUHAN! PIKO! Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentak Meiko tak sabar. Dia mendengus. Kenapa sih si Piko ini?!

"Apa, Meiko? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" sentak Meiko. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perempuan—" _dengan senyum menyebalkannya_ "—itu oke? Setahuku dia memang pengacara Shin, sudah dua tahun, dan saat ini, memang benar dia tinggal di mansion Shin; tapi takkan lama! Kalau kauberpikir mereka pacaran, jawabannya sama sekali bukan!" _dan mungkin saja cewek jalang itu malah menggoda Leon lagi_, tambah Meiko dalam hati.

"Oi," Piko terdengar agak terusik. "Itu sama sekali bukan hipotesisku, Nona."

"Lalu?" tuntut Meiko dengan nada menantang.

Piko terdengar menghela nafas. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Jangan dicampur oleh pikiran-pikiranmu yang jengkel setengah mati pada wanita itu. Memangnya dia kenapa, hah? Sensi banget."

Meiko tersedak. Memangnya terdengar banget ya, kalau dia tidak suka pada Lola?—"Aku sudah menjawabnya. Dan ya, kurasa dia punya akses ke segala ruangan. Dia 'kan orang kepercayaan Shin untuk saat ini."

"Astaga," desis Piko. "Meiko! Katakan padaku, apakah Shin Kaiga ada di kediamannya?"

Meiko mengerjap. "Tidak. Dia sedang ke Akihabara bersama Oliver. Ada yang mesti diurusnya—"

"Apakah Lola ikut?"

"Tidak. Demi Tuhan, Piko. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaucoba untuk katakan?!" seru Meiko gemas karena ucapannya terus menerus dipotong oleh investigator muda itu.

"Sesuai dugaanku," Piko bergumam. "Si pelaku sedang berusaha menjauhkan kalian dari target untuk melancarkan aksinya." Meiko dapat mendengar Piko men-_dial_ sebuah nomor. Dia bicara sebentar di nomor itu.

"Aku sudah mengirim bantuan nomor enambelas ke Akihabara. Shin Kaiga kupastikan akan aman. Mungkin Oliver bisa menahan pelakunya sebentar."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Meiko terdengar pusing. "Maksudmu pelakunya lebih dari satu orang?"

"Tentu saja," Piko memakai nada retoris. "Kau sedang bersama Leon 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Meiko. "Leon masih di mansion Sh—"

"APA?!" suara seruan Piko membuat wanita itu terlonjak. "Leon masih di sana?! Meiko!" mendadak suara Piko diliputi kengerian yang teramat sangat. "Cepat pergi ke sana! Nyawa Leon dalam bahaya!"

**To Be Continue**

**HAHAHAHAHA WHAT IS THIS #geplakkepalasendiri.**

**Ini adalah babak pra-konflik. Mungkin chapter-chapter depannya saya sudah akan mulai menuliskan konflik ;) ditunggu yaak.**

**Mind to RnR? **

**V**

**V**


	5. Lembar Kelima

**Haaii minna! Apa kabar? Baik? *basa-basi* ehem. Akhirnya saya apdet sesuai dengan jadwal lagi. Beri tepuk tangan untuk saya *angkat dagu* #disepak rame-rame.**

**Hari ini saya update dua fic loh. Ini, dan Thorny Rules. Ayo dibaca juga yaa ;) #KENAPAPROMOSI.**

**Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk Anda, dan si dia yang sedang berulangtahun hari ini. Selamat ulangtahun! :* kamu nggak bisa bayangin betapa senengnya aku tadi :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 3**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story"

Leon x Meiko

WARNING!

Abal, nggak jelas, sungguh absurd, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story 1 & 2 ada di profile saya silakan dicek ;)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**5** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Leon mundur perlahan saat wanita yang tadi masih tersenyum manis itu kini menatapnya dengan pupil mata mengecil. Dia menyeringai kejam. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah _handgun_ yang terlihat berbahaya. Jari telunjuknya tampak siap menarik pelatuk jika Leon melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Nafas lelaki itu memburu. Dia mencoba merogoh sakunya—nihil. Dia tidak membawa senjata.

Sial.

"Tampaknya … kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya, eh?" Lola tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh. Mengapa orang bodoh seperti kau bisa masuk kepolisian Tokyo, hm?" wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Leon menelan ludahnya. Insting polisinya bergerak. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" desis Leon, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. Dia harus mengulur waktu! Harus!

"Aku?" Lola bertanya dengan nada retoris. "Aku mantan kekasihmu sewaktu SMA. Lola. Kaulupa?" bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Atau … aku harus mengingatkannya lagi padamu?"

"Heh," Leon berusaha terlihat tenang. "Aku tahu kok. Kau mantan kekasihku yang licik seperti ular."

Lola mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Masa? Ular … haha," Lola tersenyum kejam. "Kautahu? Ular ini bisa menghabisimu kapan saja. Jadi, nyawamu ada di tanganku, Leon-chan~"

Leon menatapnya dengan geraman. "Kau. Apa maumu?"

Lola menghela nafas—pura-pura lelah. "Masih bertanya? Ternyata kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya? Tapi … berhubung sebentar lagi kau akan mati, aku akan memberitahumu deh. Supaya kau nggak jadi roh penasaran," Lola menurunkan moncong _handgun_nya.

Leon mengernyit. Dia berusaha mencari senjata di sekitarnya dengan gerakan seminimal mungkin.

Ada piring bekas onigiri beberapa depa dari posisinya.

Perlahan, Leon menggeser tubuhnya mendekati piring beling itu.

"Aku melakukannya atas kerjasamaku dengan Al."

"Al …?" Leon mengernyit—gerakannya terhenti. Teringat seorang pria besar bertubuh kekar, berwajah keras, dan berambut cokelat kemerahan itu. Rahangnya mengeras. "Al?! Kau—"

"Iya, aku pernah meninggalkanmu demi dia 'kan?" Lola tertawa.

Leon menggeram. "Rupanya kau masih berhubungan dengan dia …." Leon menatapnya tajam. "Katakan. Apakah dia dalang dari semua ini?"

Lola tersedak. "Dalang? Bagaimana, ya …." Lola terlihat berpikir. "Nggak bisa disebut dalang juga sih."

"Lalu?" tuntut Leon. "Apa kau berusaha mengatakan bahwa kaulah dalang dari semua ini?"

Lola tersenyum. "Tidak ada dalang. Kami yang menginginkannya."

"Begitu?" Leon kembali menggeser tubuhnya mendekati piring yang tadi ia gunakan. "Dan kenapa itu?"

"Dia sakit keras," tiba-tiba suara Lola terdengar murung. "Dan dia tidak memiliki biaya. Aku yang bekerja untuk Shin … aku masih sangat menyayangi Al," ceritanya. "Aku berniat membantunya … merampok harta Shin … semuanya … dengan begitu," dia tersenyum—namun senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya; dan itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Dia bisa terus ada di dunia ini … dan kami akan bahagia …." Dia menyeringai menatap Leon. "Pernah tahu 'kan, aku ingin jadi aktris?"

"Pantas saja kaugagal melulu," dengus Leon. "Otaknya kriminal gitu. Sama sekali tidak punya seni."

Lola menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku benar-benar menyesal membiarkanmu menciumku semalam."

"Apalagi aku," Leon tertawa tanpa suara. "Tidak sadar mencium wanita murahan."

**Dor!**

"Aaargh!" Leon menjerit saat sebuah peluru kecil menembus punggung tangannya yang tengah merayap di dinding. Sambil meringis, dia memegangi luka itu.

"Jaga mulutmu," desis Lola. "Kau tidak ingat, nyawamu berada di tanganku?"

Nafas Leon memburu—antara kengerian dan ketegangan. Demi Tuhan, mansion ini memiliki lebih dari tigapuluh _maid_. Ke mana mereka semua?!

"Ruangan ini kedap suara. Ingat?" seperti membaca pikiran Leon, Lola tersenyum sinis. "Kuharap kau tak lupa."

Cih.

"Apa tujuanmu hanya itu?" tanya Leon.

"Ya, tentu saja," angguk Lola. "Jika kami sudah hidup bahagia … kautahu 'kan, Al sangat terobsesi dengan sci-tech?" tanya Lola. Leon mengernyit. Dia memang tahu kalau Al sangat pandai dalam pelajaran biologi-kimia semasa SMA dulu.

"Lalu?" pancing Leon. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang tidak luka, mendekati piring onigiri itu.

"Yah," Lola menyeringai. "Dia berniat membuat semacam zombie asli. Seperti yang sering kaulihat di teleivisi. Makhluk mengerikan yang memakan otakmu—"

**Dor!**

**PRANG!**

"—aku sedang bicara. Bisa tolong jangan kurang ajar melempariku dengan piring?"

Leon mendecih. Dia sudah berhasil meraih piring itu, namun rupanya Lola segera menembaki piring itu dengan pelurunya.

Bagaimana ini?

"Kayak aku peduli," Leon terkekeh. "Dengan tujuan bodohmu itu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Sederhana saja," Lola tersenyum sinis. "Kami bisa mencuri beberapa gen mutasi buatan di laboratorium rumah sakit. Kautahu, itu membutuhkan biaya yang besar untuk mewujudkan mimpi Al," Lola mengerjap. "Yaah, apa ruginya membuat zombie? Mereka dapat menjadi anak buah yang patuh…," Lola berpikir sebentar. "Ah. Kau bisa juga menyebutnya … mutasi gen **biologis**, jika mau."

Leon merinding mendengar tujuan mengerikan itu.

"Biologis?! Ka-kau akan membuat gen mutasi dari tubuh manusia?!" seru Leon kaget.

Lola tertawa tanpa suara. "Tentu saja. Tepatnya, memakai mayat. Tidak bakal ada yang dirugikan 'kan?"

Sakit jiwa! Wanita ini sakit jiwa!

"Lola!" Leon berseru—dia tidak tahan lagi. "Sadar! Masih banyak cara lain agar mendapat uang dengan cara yang lebih baik! Masih banyak cara akan kau dan dia bahagia!"

"Dengan cepat?" Lola nampak skeptis. "Tidak, kurasa. Kautahu sendiri, Al itu mantan berandalan. Dia tidak punya tujuan selain aku …."

"Kalau begitu, dia bego!" seru Leon tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Suruh siapa jadi berandalan? Saat begini, dia malah membuatmu ikut-ikutan permainannya yang menyebalkan! Kau hanya jadi pionnya, Lola! Setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, kau akan ditinggalkan! Kauingat, kaupernah ditinggalkannya karena dia sudah berhasil mendapatkanmu? Kau itu bahan taruhan cowok dulu! Makanya aku ingin melindungimu saat itu!" seru Leon.

Lola bergeming.

"Dia pernah meninggalkanmu. Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi! Kau suka dipermainkan seperti itu, hah?!"

"Diam," desis Lola.

"Daan saat itu, kau hanya bisa menangis seperti gadis yang kehilangan bonekanya! Kaumau tahu terlihat seperti apa? Menyedihkan!"

"DIAM!"

**Dor!**

"Aargh!" Leon meringis keras saat peluru besi itu menggores lengannya—darah segar segera mengucur dari sana.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu, Leon!" mata wanita itu berapi-api. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya. "Dia … dia menyayangiku lebih daripada kau! Makanya aku berpaling darimu yang bodoh, dan sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kuinginkan! Aku bukan pionnya! Kami akan bersama-sama! Selamanya! Ahahahahaha!" tawanya melengking terdengar mengerikan. Leon memegangi lengannya yang mengucurkan darah tadi dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ahahahaha! Lalu orang-orang sok jagoan sepertimu, lebih baik mati saja!" Lola mendekati Leon dengan gerakan patah-patah—membuatnya terlihat seperti psikopat berdarah dingin yang menyeramkan. "Selamat tinggal, Leon! Aku men-cin-ta-i-mu! Ahahahaha!"

"Kh …." Leon merapat ke dinding. Dia tersudut.

Dia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dinginnya moncong _handgun_ itu menempel pada dagunya.

Pasrah.

Beginikah dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya?

**Dor! Dor!**

"Arghh!" Lola berteriak saat tangannya ditembak sesuatu dari belakang. _Handgun_ yang dipegangnya terlepas entah ke mana. Lola memegangi tangannya yang terluka itu.

"Selamat tinggal, katamu?" suara yang amat dikenal Leon terdengar. Lalu langkah kaki memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Coba pikir lagi, siapa yang seharusnya diucap selamat tinggal, dasar cewek jalang."

"Meiko!" seru Leon dengan sangat lega.

Sosok itu tersenyum pada Leon. "Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, Leon."

Lelaki itu membalas senyumnya. "Kau terlambat."

Meiko tertawa. "Maaf. Yang penting … astaga, Leon. Kenapa kau babak belur begitu?"

Leon tertawa kecil. "Ada dua peluru di dalam tubuhku. Sakit nih."

"Tahan sebentar, bisa kan?"

Leon tersenyum. Tentu. Tentu.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak Lola dengan air mata bercucuran. "Kau mematahkan tulang jemariku!"

"Lalu?" Meiko tampak tidak peduli. Dia malah berjongkok—menjambak surai legam itu dengan tatapan puas—dia menjedukkan wajah Lola pada lantai keras di bawahnya.

**Krak!**

"AAAAARGH!" wanita bersurai legam itu menjerit kesakitan. Meiko memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Hidungmu patah?"

"AAARGH! LE-LEPASKAN!" teriak Lola meronta-ronta saat Meiko berusaha menahannya di lantai.

"Mana mau aku," dengus Meiko. "Dari awal, sebenarnya kami sudah mencurigaimu, dasar jalang."

Lola menggeram. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dasar brengsek!"

"Oh, masa?" Meiko malah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Coba beritahu aku."

Lola berteriak, meronta, seperti orang gila saat Meiko menekan lengannya kuat-kuat ke belakang.

"Kautahu?" Meiko berdesis. Tepat di depan wajah Lola. "Aku membencimu. Sangat."

Lola terdiam. Sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Lalu dia menyeringai.

"Aku juga kok."

Meiko mengernyit.

Tanpa di duganya, Lola meninju wanita berambut cokelat itu dengan tangannya yang bebas—bahkan sampai wanita bersurai cokelat itu kehilangan kesadarannya karena tidak menyangkanya. Dengan cepat, Lola meraih sesuatu dari sakunya.

Menyadari itu, Leon bertindak cepat, dia segera meraih tangan Lola—memaksanya untuk diam, dan mendapati sebuah benda kecil yang dikenalinya sebagai—

Detonator?!

Lola menyeringai—lalu dia membuka jubahnya, dan ada puluhan bom di dalamnya.

Astaga!

Leon tersentak.

"Bagaimana Leon?" suara renyah Lola membuatnya merinding. "**Mau mati bersamaku?**"

Diliputi kepanikan yang teramat sangat, Leon segera mundur dengan cepat saat Lola mencengkeram kakinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Mau ke mana?"

"Kau gila!" seru Leon. "Kau mau meledakkan diri sendiri?!"

"Ahahahaha," Lola tertawa—walau agak getir. "Sebenarnya, aku belum mau mati. Tapi … toh, aku tidak akan mati sendirian 'kan?"

Gila, siapa juga yang mau mati dengan cara setragis ini?!

"Lola! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau. Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Leon?"

"Mana ada!" bentak Leon. "Mimpi aja terus!"

Lola menyeringai. "Begitu? Tapi … semalam kau berkata kau mencintaiku. Ah tapi sudahlah, nggak penting lagi."

Pupil mata Leon mengecil saat ibu jari Lola menekan pelan detonator di tangannya.

"Sayonara …."

Tanpa keraguan lagi, Leon menendang tangan Lola, dan dengan gerakan _slow-motion_, dia segera memeluk Meiko yang pingsan di sebelahnya—melindunginya.

Lalu terdengar suara ledakan yang dahsyat.

**DUUUAAARRR!**

* * *

Putih-putih-putih.

Hanya itu yang dilihat oleh mata cokelatnya yang gelap. Kemudian kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat pening. Seperti ditinju oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya—melawan rasa sakit itu. Tidak berhasil. Dia menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya memburu.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara seorang wanita mengagetkannya. Dia menoleh ke samping—dan mendapati seorang dokter muda berambut merah muda panjang dan berwajah cantik memandanginya dengan seulas senyuman. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Seperti baru saja mati," kata Meiko dengan suara parau. "Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Hmm, wajar saja. Itu efek samping obat bius yang kugunakan padamu selama pingsan. Ada sebelas luka jahitan di pungung dan dadamu," jelas dokter itu. "Saya Luka Megurine, dokter yang mengurusmu."

Meiko diam saja. Dia menghela nafas. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Dokter Luka menjawab. "Tiga hari."

Tiga hari?!

Itu … Lama ….

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Meiko tahu, dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bertanya-tanya terus tentang apa dan di mana, atau siapa.

Wajah dokter cantik itu terlihat sedikit sendu. "Kau ditemukan berada di antara puing-puing mansion Shin Kaiga yang hancur berantakan. Kau tidak ingat?"

Meiko mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Seingatnya, dia berlari seperti orang gila begitu menerima telepon dari Piko ke mansion Shin Kaiga untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan investigator itu benar. Dia ingat, dia mengendap-endap memasuki mansion besar dan sepi itu dengan ketegangan yang tinggi. Lalu … dia melihat Leon ditodong oleh wanita brengsek itu—Lola. Dan Meiko segera menembak tangan cewek jalang itu sebelum mematahkan hidungnya … lalu sebuah tinjuan keras menghantamnya tanpa diduga.

Dan dia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

Apa yang terjadi? Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu? Itu berarti ….

Leon!

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu?!

"Auw!" Meiko mengaduh saat dia menendang brutal selimut putih yang menyelubungi dirinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu," kata dokter Luka. "Kau masih harus melewati perawatan intensif terlebih dulu sebelum dinyatakan benar-benar pulih."

Meiko memberenggut, tapi tidak memprotes. "Aku ingin tahu keadaan temanku."

"Temanmu?"

"Yang berwajah bodoh itu," kata Meiko dengan nada tidak sabar. "Rambutnya _blonde_, dia bersamaku di mansion itu!"

Dokter Luka terdiam. "Maksumu Leon Koejima?"

Demi Tuhan, nama itu ….

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Meiko. Perubahan raut wajah Luka membuatnya waspada.

"Dia … masih koma," kata dokter Luka. "Saat ini masih berada di ruang ICU untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Karena … luka bakarnya sangat parah …."

Bagai disambar petir, Meiko merasa sesuatu yang berat menghantam ulu hatinya yang terdalam. "Lu-luka bakar? Luka bakar apa?!"

Dokter Luka agak kaget dengan reaksi Meiko yang panik. "Ya … dia mengalami luka bakar hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama bagian pungung. Untung dia ditemukan tepat waktu, kalau tidak …."

Kedua wanita itu terdiam. Meiko sama sekali tidak ingat ada sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan luka bakar.

"Tapi … kenapa bisa ada luka bakar separah itu? Kalaupun iya, mengapa aku tidak mengalaminya?—maksudku, aku tidak ada luka bakar sedikitpun. Logikanya, kalau dia terkena luka bakar, setidaknya aku juga akan kena 'kan, karena aku bersamanya waktu itu?" cerocos Meiko tidak percaya.

Dokter Luka tersenyum tipis. "Dia melindungimu."

Ternganga, Meiko mengerjap. "A-apa?"

"Dia melindungimu," ulang dokter Luka. "Tubuhmu ditemukan di bawah tubuh Leon-san. Dia memelukmu—melindungimu. Piko-san berpendapat, mungkin saja ada sebuah ledakan yang tidak kausadari. Dan saat itu … Leon-san melindungimu."

Meiko menundukkan wajahnya. Sebuah perasaan sakit dan bingung berkecamuk di hatinya yang membiru. Jantungnya seolah dicengkeram keras.

Jadi, Leon melindunginya? Kapan? Di mana? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kenapa …?" bisiknya tanpa sadar.

Ya. Ada terlalu banyak 'kenapa' di dalam hatinya.

"Bukankah tidak ada alasan mengapa orang yang mencintaimu berusaha melindungimu, Meiko-san?" komentar dokter Luka. Meiko menatapnya.

Mencintai …?

Dokter Luka tersenyum. "Leon-san melindungimu. Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi nyawamu. Maaf, mungkin sebagai dokter, aku tidak berhak berbicara sesuatu hal yang pribadi … Tapi … Tidakkah kauberpikir bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu?"

Tidak. Meiko tidak pernah berpikir begitu.

Selama ini dia hanya menganggap Leon sama saja seperti kebanyakan lelaki yang mengincarnya. Terpesona pada kecantikannya, pada bakatnya, dan bukan tulus dari hati. Hanya main-main.

Dan dia salah besar.

Sangat salah menyamakan Leon sama dangkalnya dengan lelaki lain itu. Leon Koejima tulus—dia mencintai Meiko. Sepenuh hatinya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, dia menangisi seorang laki-laki dalam hidupnya.

**To be Continue**

**Hmmh, tadinya masalah gen mutasi biologis itu, saya dapatkan melalui rikues Orzpesailus (karena saya kalah taruhan sama dia. Huh!). Tapi sengaja nggak saya gambarkan detailnya, soalnya saya sendiri nggak terlalu ngerti :P (maklum, anak IPS).**

**OH IYA. Udah ikut event SDAnniv#1? Belom? Ikutan dong :( cek yaa; www. sukadukaauthor. blogspot . com ;)**

**SUMPAH AWALNYA INI SALAH UPDATE FIC. MASA SAYA UPDATE FIC CHAPTER THORNY RULES KE SINI? WKWKWKWK *ngakak dulu ah* jangan tiru author bego ini, yaa :P maafkan sayaaa.**

**Err, apa ya... langsung review aja? ;)**

**V**

**V**


	6. Lembar Keenam

**Haaai readers! Maafkan daku yang telat update beberapa jam ini, ya. Saya lagi sakit, dan karena itulah mood menulis saya langsung ngedrop. Bisa-bisanya saya sakit udah kelas 12 gini?! #ngambeksamadirisendiri T_T**

**Ah sudahlah... **

**Sip deh, enjoy ya minna! ;)**

* * *

**The Book of Love Story 3**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha©Crypton Future Media

Trikuel of "The Book of Love Story"

Leon x Meiko

WARNING!

Abal, nggak jelas, sungguh absurd, disarankan membaca The Book of Love Story 1 & 2 ada di profile saya silakan dicek ;)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**6** of **8**

.

.

.

.

.

Oliver Stewart menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengintip ruang ICU dengan sikap cemas. Berharap ada tanda-tanda orang yang dipenuhi perban itu bergerak sedikit saja tanda kesadarannya memulih.

Sia-sia. Leon Koejima di dalam sana diam saja.

"_Are you okay?_"

Lelaki _blonde_ itu memiringkan kepalanya—menatap sumber suara. Seorang wanita berparas manis, berambut sewarna dengan rambutnya sendiri, dan bermata biru itu menatapnya cemas.

"_I'm fine, Lily._" Oliver menjawab sekenanya.

Lily Collins, nama wanita itu mendesah. "_You're not_. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

Oliver menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kapan kita akan kembali ke New York?"

"Seminggu lagi," jawab Lily. "Kenapa?"

"_Can I refuse the new mission there?_" suara Oliver terdengar mencicit. "Aku ingin melihat Leon sadar dulu."

Wanita berprofesi agen—sama seperti Oliver—itu tersenyum getir. Belum pernah dilihatnya Oliver menunjukkan sisi peduli yang begitu dalam seperti sekarang ini. Dia sudah menjadi partner Oliver selama ia bekerja sebagai agen sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Amerika, dia jelas tahu kekhawatiran Oliver bukanlah sekadar bualan.

"_I'm afraid you can't_." Lily menjawab dengan sangat menyesal. "_I'm sorry_. Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah jika menunda misi di sana."

Lelaki Amerika itu mengacak rambutnya. Cemas dan stress membuatnya nyaris gila.

Sesaat dirinya teringat kejadian penuh ketegangan tiga hari yang lalu.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau panggilan _job_ untuk Shin Kaiga ternyata hanya kedok yang dibuat seorang pria besar bernama Al agar bisa menghabisinya di tempat. Tapi tentu saja, sebagai agen profesional, dia sudah berjaga-jaga membawa senjata—walau biasanya dia memakai posisi jarak jauh, kali itu dia sedikit merelakan jabatan agen rahasianya menjadi semacam polisi biasa.

Dia ingat, lelaki yang akrab disapa Big Al itu ternyata adalah kekasih Lola—pengacara Shin Kaiga sendiri. Mereka berencana merampok harta benda keluarga Kaiga demi kesembuhan Al yang menderita sakit keras dan membuat semacam mutasi gen yang berbahaya. Kawanan Al ternyata sangat kuat. Oliver nyaris kewalahan—dan Shin nyaris benar-benar diculik. Untung saja kepolisian Tokyo bergerak cepat. Bantuan nomor enambelas yang dikirimkan Piko Utatane datang tepat waktu. Semuanya berhasil diselamatkan. Hanya luka kecil di dekat telinganya yang sempat terkena pisau salah satu kawanan Al. selebihnya, Shin Kaiga baik-baik saja.

Oliver membeliakan matanya saat menuju mansion Shin Kaiga. Mansion itu sudah hancur setengahnya. Seperti terjadi pertempuran hebat. Di antara puing-puing itu, mereka menemukan banyak cipratan darah, dan beberapa potongan daging—yang diduga adalah mayat Lola yang hancur berantakan karena meledakkan dirinya sendiri. Serta Leon Koejima dan Meiko Sakine—dengan posisi Leon memeluk dan melindungi wanita cantik itu.

Lelaki Amerika itu tidak bisa membayangkannya. Keberanian macam apa yang dimiliki seorang Leon Koejima?

Apakah … Meiko Sakine memang sepenting itu untuknya?

Walau dia agen rahasia, kemungkinannya, Oliver akan meninggalkan siapapun yang sedang bersamanya. Nyawa dirinya sendiri lebih penting.

Tapi tidak dengan Leon Koejima.

"Oh, _Dude_ …," Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Leon yang terbaring dengan tenang di dalam ruang ICU. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini terlalu bodoh atau terlalu nekat … _but you did a great job, friend."_

* * *

**Ting!**

Lift berhenti tepat di lantai empat. Sedikit tergesa, lelaki berambut _honey blonde_ dikuncir _ponytail_ itu menyusuri lorong bersama seorang wanita berambut hijau toska di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu di mana kamarnya?" tanya si wanita toska.

"Tahu kok," jawab si _honey blonde_. "Aku meminta lokasinya dari Letnan Gumone. Paviliunnya di sebelah kanan lorong ini."

"Oke."

Kamar 402-D terlihat tenang. Perlahan, si lelaki _honey blonde_ membuka pintu. "Selamat siang … Meiko?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Meiko itu menoleh dengan tatapan datar—lalu matanya membulat. "Len? Miku?!"

Pasangan muda itu tersenyum. "Apa kabarmu, Meiko-san?" tanya Miku setelah menyalami wanita itu. Lalu menaruh keranjang apel yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Aku … baik …." Meiko membalas senyumannya dengan agak terpaksa. "Kalian?"

"Kami juga," balas Len Kagamine. Dia tersenyum. "Kau tampak agak kurusan, Meiko."

Meiko tertawa. "Tentu saja. Makanan rumah sakit enggak enak. Aku jadi tidak berselera."

Miku Kagamine tertawa. "Memang. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Meiko tersenyum menggoda. "Sebaliknya, Miku. Kau terlihat lebih berisi. Sudah 'itu' ya?"

Wajah Miku memerah. "Me-Meiko-san!"

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu tertawa. "Oh, ayolah," dia nyengir lebar, lalu menatap Len yang sama salah tingkahnya. Dia mendengus tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda …."

Len tampak muram. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Leon?"

Senyuman matahari itu memudar dari wajah cantik Meiko. Dia menghela nafas. "Dia masih kritis."

Miku memegangi tangan Meiko dengan erat—seolah berusaha memberi kekuatan. "Kautahu, itu bukan salahmu …."

Meiko tertawa tanpa suara. "Yang benar saja. Karena melindungiku, dia jadi begini …."

Len mendesah. "Kautahu kan, sifatnya memang seperti itu," gumam Len. "Dia sudah lama mencintaimu."

Meiko menoleh pada teman satu ruangannya itu.

"Ya," angguk Len. "Dia sering cemburu kalau kau mulai dekat dengan Kaito. Dulu."

Kaito ….

Meiko nyengir. "Si bodoh itu. Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Entahlah," Len mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena dia merasa kauterlalu sempurna untuknya."

Meiko mendengus. "Konyol."

Jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, Meiko mengakuinya.

Bahwa dia sendiri juga konyol.

Karena bisa-bisanya menyamakan Leon dengan lelaki lain yang dangkal. Fakta bahwa dirinya tidak sesempurna itu membuatnya tersenyum miris.

"Kapan kau diperbolehkan pulang?" tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak tahu," Meiko mengangkat bahunya. "Ada sebelas jahitan di dada dan punggungku. Tinggal menunggu semua itu pulih saja."

Miku bergidik. "Luka sebanyak itu, dan kau masih bisa tertawa-tawa … kau memang kuat luar biasa, Meiko-san."

Meiko tersenyum.

Dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang mendesak; dia tidak sekuat itu.

Dia mulai merindukan sosok Leon Koejima ….

**To Be Continue**

**Pendek? Iya, maafkan saya ya :P laci inspirasi saya koyak sampai ke dasarnya, gatau kenapa juga sih. Akhir-akhir ini mood nulis naik-turun =_= #curhatdulu.**

**Sip. Mind to review? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
